


That Tie

by ChickadeeChick



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickadeeChick/pseuds/ChickadeeChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roger's reaction when he happens upon a new advert featuring Rafa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Tie

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Rafa's ad for Lanvin Paris in 2009.

Flipping through the pages of Vogue Paris, Roger almost fell off his couch.   
  
Rafa was staring up at him from the pages of a cologne advertisement, in gorgeous, disheveled black and white.

 

  
  
Not to mention that that tie and that shirt looked _strikingly familiar_.  
  
They were only a simple black tie and white shirt, similar to any other of their kind, but leave it to Rafa to be wearing that shirt and _that tie_.   
  
Roger’s mouth went dry.   
  
Absently rubbing at his wrists, Roger quite fondly remembered that tie.  He couldn’t remember exactly what event they were both attending, or what hotel it was at, or in what city, but Roger remembered _that tie_.  
  
Roger fumbled as he took his phone from his pocket and hit the correct speed dial code.  “Hola!” came the Spanish voice bright from the other side of the line.  
  
“Rafa…” Roger’s voice came out even darker than he expected.  
  
Rafa chuckled immediately.  “You see Lanvin photo, no?”  
  
Roger’s eyes were on the magazine where it lay open on the coffee table.  “Yeah.”  
  
He could hear Rafa shrug.  “I bring shirt and tie and they like the idea.  You like too?”  
  
As if he had to ask.  “Jesus, Rafa…” Roger leaned back into the couch, slouching.  He chuckled, running a hand through his hair.  “Yes, I like.”  
  
“Good.”  He could hear Rafa’s grin, too.  “I talk to tie.  Says he misses you.  Wants to meet up again soon.”  
  
“Well, I don’t know how much my wrists miss that tie, but the rest of me…” Roger let his head roll back so that he was staring at the ceiling.  
  
“Don’t worry.  Plenty of other uses for tie than your wrists, Rogelio.” Rafa’s voice still had a sing-song lilt to it, as if they were talking of a completely different subject.  
  
“Oh really?  Do tell.” Roger let his eyes slide closed.  
  
“Tch.  You know better than to ask.  Spoil the surprise.”  Rafa was grinning again.  
  
Roger rolled his eyes behind his lids.  “You’ll be at Indian Wells early?”  
  
“Si.  Two days before.  I call when I get in?”  Rafa sounded hopeful, as if there was a doubt that they would see one another.  It made Roger smile.  
  
“Yeah, I’ll be there.” Roger sat up at the knock coming from his door.  “Oh, and Rafa, don’t forget the tie.”


End file.
